Parce que je t'aime!
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Une série de 13 poèmes exprimant les sentiments que ressentent les personnages. Vous devez deviner quel personnage parle dans chaque poème. Personnages à Hiromu Arakawa. Texte tout public.
1. Chapter 1

_**Parce que je t'aime!**_

Voilà j'espère que vous reconnaîtrez les personnages à travers les poèmes!

1er poème:

"Mademoiselle bonsoir"

 _"Mademoiselle bonsoir_

 _Vous avez de beaux yeux_

 _Tout bleus comme les cieux_

 _Êtes-vous libre ce soir?"_

 _Tous ces p'tits rendez-vous_

 _Sans aucune deuxième fois_

 _C'est pareil chaque fois_

 _On arrive vite au bout_

 _Ces rendez-vous galants_

 _A travers j'ai cherché_

 _Où je pourrais trouver_

 _Quelque chose de charmant_

 _Une réalité_

 _Qui s'arrête pas demain._

2ème poème:

"Je t'attends"

 _Crétin, imbécile, idiot_

 _Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas_

 _Stupide, abruti, nabot_

 _Que je m'inquiète pour toi_

 _Si tu partais pour de bon_

 _J'aurais l'envie dans ce cas_

 _Le besoin, l'obligation_

 _De te rejoindre dans l'au-delà_

 _Reste, j'ai besoin de toi_

 _Ton sourire réchauffe mon coeur_

 _S'il te plaît, reste avec moi_

 _Procure-moi ta chaleur_

 _Reviens, ça fait trop longtemps_

 _Que jour et nuit, je t'attends._

3ème poème:

"Si tu le veux"

 _Si tu le veux, je resterai_

 _Si tu le veux, je t'aimerai_

 _J'attends ton autorisation_

 _Pour t'aider dans ton ambition_

 _Si tu le veux, je me battrai_

 _Si tu le veux, je survivrai_

 _C'est pour moi une obligation_

 _De t'offrir toute ma protection_

 _Et promis, partout je te suivrai_

 _Partout où tu iras, j'irai_

 _Si tu me fais confiance à moi_

 _C'est pour moi tout un vrai défi_

 _De pour toujours, veiller sur toi_

 _Et tant pis si j'y laisse la vie._

4ème poème

"Rassure-toi"

 _Chut, ne t'en fais pas, ça va_

 _Je suis ici, calme-toi_

 _Ne pleure plus, laisse-moi_

 _Te serrer dans mes bras froids_

 _Moi je serai toujours là_

 _Je te porterai chaque fois_

 _Que tu me demanderas_

 _Comme la toute première fois_

 _Je voudrais te rassurer_

 _Toi, si petite, si mignonne_

 _Je voudrais te protéger_

 _Ta petite joue dans ma main_

 _Tes cils noirs qui papillonnent_

 _Ferme-les, jusqu'à demain._

4ème poème:

"Fidèle" - 2 personnages non cités dans les autres poèmes apparaissent dans celui-ci.

 _-Désirez-vous quelque chose?_

 _-Oui, je te désire toi_

 _-Ah bon -Tu es toute rose_

 _Je plaisantais rassure-toi_

 _Je tuerai pour vous_

 _Je mourrai pour vous_

 _Je survivrai pour vous_

 _Je ferai tout pour vous_

 _Fidélité sans faille_

 _Confiance infinie_

 _Pour lui qui toujours raille_

 _Pour elle qui obéit_

 _Attachement croissant_

 _Et sourires confiants._

5ème poème:

"Être perdu"

 _A quoi aurait-il ressemblé?_

 _Je l'aurais tellement aimé_

 _Mais je dois accepter sa perte_

 _Ce jour où je l'ai vu, inerte_

 _Je sais, bien sûr, ce qu'est l'amour_

 _Mais je n'ai pas pris dans mes bras_

 _Cet être, à la lumière du jour_

 _Maintenant, ce jour me hantera_

 _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas?_

 _Et si il pouvait revenir?_

 _Je rêve, et je me lance comme ça_

 _Mais... Non! Pourquoi les choses empirent?_

 _Ai-je raté quoi que ce soit?_

 _Puisqu'il est mort une seconde fois._

6ème poème:

"Imagination"

 _Est-ce mon imagination?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit c'est vraiment beau_

 _Je suis victime d'une addiction_

 _Juste à cause d'un petit tableau._

 _Je veux voir à quoi il ressemble_

 _Si ça ressemble à cette image_

 _Car s'il est comme ça, il me semble_

 _Que ce serait vraiment dommage_

 _Dommage de passer à côté_

 _De ce beau prince, si gentil_

 _De rentrer chez moi, d'oublier_

 _Car si jamais j'y retournais_

 _Je le quitterai, à jamais_

 _Lui qui m'a tant sauvé la vie._

7ème poème:

"Pardon"

 _Pardonne-moi_

 _D'être parti_

 _Si loin d'ici_

 _Si loin de toi_

 _Mais je n'pouvais_

 _Abandonner_

 _Laisser tomber_

 _Et tu le sais_

 _Ne m'en veux pas_

 _Car je reviens_

 _Me revoilà_

 _Sur le chemin_

 _Tu as pleuré_

 _Tu m'as manqué_

 _Arrête, tais-toi_

 _Et embrasse-moi._

 _Fin, si vous voulez les réponses, laissez une review où vous dites ce que vous pensez être la réponse je vous enverrais les réponses par message fanfiction. Goodbye. ^^._


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh non, ce ne sont pas les réponses qui sont données dans ce chapitre! Juste une série de 5 autres poèmes... Et je me suis rendue compte que dans le premier chap, il y a deux chapitres 4! Erreur bête... ^o^. Oubliez pas de poster vos réponses, commentaires, idées... Enjoy. ^^.**

9ème poème:

 _"Désir"_

 _Je ne ressens que ça,_

 _Car c'est ce que je suis,_

 _Peu importe avec qui,_

 _Si je le fais, ça va_

 _Pour vous c'est un peu triste,_

 _Voir mon désir charnel_

 _Ce désire sexuel_

 _C'est pour ça que j'existe_

 _Peu m'importe votre avis_

 _Vous êtes si misérables_

 _Vivez votre sale vie_

 _Vous êtes si méprisables_

 _Fais-moi l'amour grouille-toi_

 _Puis barre-toi, oublie-moi._

10ème poème:

 _"All I want"_

 _Je ne t'aime pas, je te veux_

 _Peu importe ce que t'en penses_

 _Tu ignores toute l''importance_

 _Qu'a pour moi un seul de tes cheveux_

 _Je crois en l'amour éternel_

 _Mais plus en mode polygame_

 _Ca ne suffit pas, une seule femme_

 _A moi, qui convoite le ciel_

 _Oui, je veux le ciel, le soleil_

 _Pas besoin d'autorisation_

 _Car moi je suis l'homme rebelle_

 _Oui je voulais la terre, le ciel_

 _Mais en m'acceptant, en ami_

 _Tu m'as fait m'y brûler les ailes._

11ème poème:

 _"Pourquoi?"_

 _Non, tu n'as pas le droit!_

 _Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça?_

 _Tu vas me laisser là?_

 _Pourquoi me laisser, moi?_

 _Ne pars pas, je t'en prie_

 _Je te ferai la gueule_

 _Si tu me laisses seul_

 _S'il te plaît, reste ici_

 _Pour toujours, tu t'endors_

 _Veux-tu être vengé?_

 _Non, c'est moi qui vais me venger_

 _Ils te rejoindront, morts!_

 _Voilà qu'en moi, je pense_

 _Brûlent les flammes de la vengeance._

12ème poème:

 _"Pourquoi aime-t-on?"_

 _Je me suis toujours demandé_

 _A quoi ça peut servir d'aimer_

 _C'est con, et ça ne sert à rien_

 _D'être aimé et d'aimer quelqu'un_

 _On voit des couples se balader_

 _Parlant d'amour, d'éternité_

 _Tu parles! Ils savent même pas c'que c'est_

 _De vivre des centaines d'années_

 _Ces gens souriants main dans la main_

 _Qui se quitteront le lendemain_

 _Moi ça me donne envie de gerber_

 _J'vois pas l'intérêt de s'embrasser_

 _De toujours se faire des câlins_

 _L'amour vraiment ça sert à rien._

13ème poème:

 _"Par-delà la mort"_

 _Je n'imaginais pas si fort_

 _Pas au point de me faire pleurer_

 _Ce terrible goût qu'a la mort_

 _Et la perte de l'être aimé_

 _Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu_

 _Comme tu me l'avais promis_

 _A présent je suis seul et perdu_

 _Nous ne serons plus réunis_

 _Sauf si je mourrais, grave erreur_

 _Car je tomberais dans l'abîme_

 _Je dois rattraper mes erreurs_

 _Sans, de mes larmes, noyer mes crimes_

 _Je me dois d'être à leur côtés_

 _Je t'aime, patiente quelques années_

 _Une fois mon rôle accompli,_

 _Je te verrais, au Paradis._

 ** _Voilà, cette fois c'est fini je crois. De tous les poèmes, chap 1 inclus, le dernier ci-dessus aura été le plus dur à écrire. J'espère que vous avez galéré à deviner! (Non, c'était super facile.) Maieuh... Bref j'espère que les poèmes vous ont (un peu?) plu, perso mon préféré c'était Attends-moi, mais aussi Etre perdu et le dernier du chapitre 1, j'ai oublié le tire... Et "Pourquoi aime-t-on?" Là encore, très dur de trouver le personnage... (c'est ironique.) Bon je pense qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres poèmes! Dites-moi qui vous pensez qui parle pour chaque poème par review! Tschüss! (oui je fais de l'Allemand, petite pensée à Momiji de Fruits Basket... (d'ailleurs j'adore Momiji pas vous? Mais il vaut pas mon bg d'Hatori...)) Bref au revoir!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ca y est, je poste les résultats! J'espère que vous avez un peu joué le jeu... Donc voilà les résultats:

-Poème 1: Mademoiselle bonsoir: Roy Mustang

-Poème 2: Je t'attends: Winry Rockbell

-Poème 3: Si tu le veux: Riza Hawkeye

-Poème 4: Rassure-toi: Alphonse Elric

-Poème 5: Fidèle: Oui il fallait deviner desquels personnages ça parlait, il y en avait deux: Lin Yao et Ranfan

-Poème 6: Être perdu: Celui-là personne ne l'a trouvé, c'était Izumi Curtis

-Poème 7: Imagination: May Chang

-Poème 8: Pardon: Edward Elric

-Poème 9: Désir: Lust

-Poème 10: All I want: Greed

-Poème 11: Pourquoi?: Scar

-Poème 12: Pourquoi aime-t-on?: Envy

-Poème 13: Par-delà la mort: Van Hohenheim

 **Voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plu! 3 Oubliez pas en ce moment j'ai je crois 16 stories terminées ou en cours notamment sur FMA, mais aussi sur fruits basket, sur Titanic, sur Downtown abbey, sur Matrix (celle-là c'est un crossover vraiment pourri) et je crois que c'est tout. Enfin vous pouvez toujours aller voir sur mon profil. Ciao. ^^.**


	4. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews.**

 **Merci à tous (enfin là je crois que c'est plutôt merci à toutes) pour vos commentaires ! Les lire m'a fait plaisir donc Voilà...**

 **Lolili-chan: merci, oui tu avais presque tout bon mais pas tout à fait ;-P**

 **Roxy_fluffy: Moi aussi j'aime bien celui-là. Tu as qqs réponses fausses mais bon...**

 **Kisa:Oui effectivement review très longue. Oui en effet je me suis inspirée d'une fic (soshite kyou mo sekai wa je crois) sur fruits basket pour faire celle-là.**

 **Lily Orya: merci je vais essayer de gérer tout ça... Pour les yeux bleus sur le poème de Roy, c'est juste un cliché pour montrer que Roy est un salaud de séducteur de première...**

 **Une fille anonyme : Désolée mais Envy n'est que dans le 12 eme poème...**

 **Goodbye ^^.**

 **L'Oeil de Faucon.**


End file.
